


Tit Pic Tease

by dixons_mama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chris Evans' Tits, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, instagram made me do it, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: Chris, oh so subtly, posts a picture of himself shirtless with Dodger. Sebastian only has eyes for Chris' glorious tits, though. Phone sex ensues.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Tit Pic Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% blame and thank my Evanstan enabler, Amy ;)
> 
> She is the worst, and I couldn't love her more for it <3

Sebastian was frozen in place by the image on his screen. Blinking? What was that? And breathing? Was that even a thing? How was he supposed to function when the sight of Chris’ glorious tit was _right there?_ It was impossible, surely. 

Zooming in on it, Sebastian couldn’t help but lick his lips. Shamelessly imagining his mouth wrapped around that nipple, sucking and nibbling; drawing sounds out of Chris that would have Sebastian’s cock dripping in his pants.

“Fuck,” He grunted, palming at his crotch. 

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his hand, pulling him out of the beginnings of a fantasy. Smiling at the number displayed, Sebastian accepted the video call.

“Hey, baby.” Chris smiled sweetly at him.

“You are a goddamn tease, Evans.” Sebastian grumbled, giving an exaggerated pout.

“I know, I wanted to surprise you, though.” He chuckled. “Did you like it?”

“You know I did.” Sebastian bit his bottom playfully, savoring the sight of Chris’ eyes darkening. 

“Yeah?” Chris pulled off his NASA hat and leaned back on his bed. “What’d you like about it?” 

“Are you fishing for compliments?” Sebastian teased, lying down on his beloved couch.

“No, just fishing for your mouth.” Chris’ voice already sounded breathy, and it had Sebastian’s cock rapidly hardening in his boxers.

Peeling off his pants, shirt, and underwear, Sebastian turned the camera on his phone around, showing Chris the effect he had on him.

“Want my mouth on you so bad, look what you do to me,” Sebastian husked, stroking himself slowly. 

He watched intently as Chris quickly pulled his sweatpants and boxer briefs off, tossing them to the floor. “You want your mouth on these, Sebby?” Chris pinched his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, groaning softly. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Sebastian breathed. He placed his phone on his coffee table, propped between two books. “Can you see me, baby?”

“I see you,” Chris husked. “Want you so bad, honey, wanna touch you everywhere. I miss you.”

“Soon,” Sebastian tried to reassure. “I’ll be back soon, and you can do whatever you want to me.”

“Want you to suck my tits.” Chris groped at his chest, grunting.

“As soon as I’m through the door, I’m gonna be all over you.” Speeding up his strokes, Sebastian smiled to himself at the thought. “Gonna fuck your sweet tits, Chris, then I’ma come all over your face.” 

Chris let out an animalistic moan, extending his arm so that Sebastian could get a full view of him. Watching him slide two slick fingers inside of his pert ass had Sebastian’s jaw falling slack. 

“You like that, huh?” Sebastian growled. “Like your gorgeous tits getting fucked, making me come on you, _mark you.”_

“Hnnnnngh,” Chris whimpered. “Yes, I love it, Seb. Wanna feel it, want you to make me messy with it.”

“Yeah, I know you do. I know what my man likes most.” Fondling his balls, Sebastian could feel his orgasm already quickly approaching. “Just thinking about it, about you, gonna make me come, baby.”

“ _Please,”_ Chris begged. “Let me see it, I’m so close.”

“C’mon, come with me, come-” Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat as his climax washed over him, moaning Chris’ name as he shot his load across his abdomen.

The sound of a high pitched whine accompanied the sight of Chris wringing himself dry. Sebastian felt the last drops of his release dribbling down his cock as he watched Chris spilling over his fist, trembling in pleasure.

“You look so beautiful, Chris,” Sebastian gasped, truly in awe of Chris’ post orgasmic glow.

“I love you so much, Sebby.” Chris breathed, looking at him through the phone with a blissful smile. “Come home.”

“Oh, baby, I love you, too.” Sebastian picked up his phone and held it closer to his face. “Just a couple more weeks, and I’ll be home. We can spend the holidays together, play in the snow with Dodger… make love, all night long.”

Sighing happily, Chris nodded. “I like the sound of that. I’ll see you soon, babe.”

“Soon,” Sebastian echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @dixons_mama


End file.
